Girl Panic!
"Girl Panic!" is a single by Duran Duran, released from the album All You Need Is Now on 16 April 2011. About the song The song was released from All You Need Is Now, Duran Duran's 13th studio album which began production in February 2010 with producer Mark Ronson. During an interview on Daily Bacon, Simon Le Bon said the song had been around for about two years. Originally called "Home Wrecker", "Bone Wrecker", "Brain Wrecker", "Tall Hours", "Ice Breaker", until he read something about Carl Sagan and called the track "Pale Blue Planet". Mark Ronson later said the song should be about girls and the following day Nick Rhodes appeared with new lyrics and the track "Girl Panic" was formed. The 7" vinyl version was a Record Store Day limited edition release of 2500 copies. The artwork was designed by Clunie Reid. Music video The much-anticipated music video was directed by Jonas Akerlund and filmed by Erik Sohlström, shot on location at the Savoy hotel in central London on 6/7 June 2011. This is Duran Duran's 41st official music video and stars top supermodels Cindy Crawford, Helena Christensen, Yasmin Le Bon, Eva Herzigova and Naomi Campbell. Stefano Dolce and Domenico Gabbanna of Harpers Bazaar also feature. What makes this video unique is that the supermodels actually become Duran Duran, with Simon Le Bon portrayed by Naomi, herself. The artistically shot and edited music video includes a sequence of interviews and enthralling clips of what models do on a daily basis: Writhing over floors like they're having seizures, strutting down hallways in five inch stiletto booties, and waking up in Balmain dresses, drenched in last night's eau de chambord. The video was released on 8 November 2011 (duration: 9:35 minutes). A second music video was created via the Genero TV Contest, designed and made by Alan Hughes. It's a story of boy meets a girl with ray-gun eyes and panic ensues. Track listing 7": 0731517017 (2500 copies only) #"Girl Panic!" (Album Version) #"Girl Panic!" (David Lynch Remix) MP3 download: #"Girl Panic!" (Radio Edit) - 3:36 #"Girl Panic!" (Youth Kills Remix) - 5:15 #"Girl Panic!" (David Lynch Remix) - 4:10 #"Girl Panic!" (Solarstone Presents Smashing Atoms Mix) - 8:35 Song versions *"Girl Panic!" (Album / Single Version) *"Girl Panic!" (David Lynch Remix) *"Girl Panic!" (Johnson Somerset Remix) *"Girl Panic!" (Solarstone Presents Smashing Atoms Mix) Other appearances Singles: *"Girl Panic! (Promo)" *"Girl Panic!" - Belgium: 945.B477.824 - PIASB 477 Albums: *''All You Need Is Now'' *''All You Need Is Now (album promo)'' *''DMC: Essential Hits 73'' *''DMC 340 Commercial Collection'' *''ME-CD Nr. 0811'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dominic Brown - guitar Lyrics I came by invitation to General Chelsea Mayhem then going on to somewhere Yes I was going somewhere A Single Random meeting with your eyes and I am beaten. And now I'm going nowhere, I know I'm going nowhere With all the voices in my head The clever words I never said Of all the things to happen In a girl Panic That's driving naked through my mind It's a crush panic she's got me atomized You beg me to get closer Dress falling off your shoulder The heat is wrapping 'round us This city strapped around us Cause now I sense your mission is my coming demolition And you just hold me under I know I'm going under With all the voices in my head The clever words I never said And you just let it happen In a girl Panic That's driving naked through my mind It's a crush panic, she's got me atomized In a girl Panic, the Midnight traffic in her eyes Like a hypnotic, and I am mesmerized. You know you know I want you I know you know I want you With all the voices in my head The clever words I never said And you just let it happen In a girl Panic That's driving naked through my mind It's a crush panic, she's got me atomized In a girl Panic The Midnight traffic in her eyes Like a hypnotic, and I am mesmerized. In a girl Panic It's a crush panic She's a hypnotic, It's a Girl Panic See also *Discography 4: Girl Panic! *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List Category:Duran Duran songs Category:All You Need Is Now singles